Marcas
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Foi dessa forma que Badou soube que nada havia realmente acontecido: Ele nunca deixaria Haine ficar por cima." - Tradução de uma fic de DOGS Miwa Shiro


**Marcas**

Quando Haine dormiu no chão de seu apartamento pela quinta noite seguida, exausto e irritado por um trabalho em particular, Badou decidiu que a melhor solução seria os dois dividirem o apartamento. Eles não estavam exatamente rolando em dinheiro, e Badou não se importava em arrumar um colega de quarto tão problemático.

Haine se mudou sem maiores discussões. Nenhum deles tinha muitos pertences pessoais, então o apartamento continuava bastante vazio. Além de uma escova a mais no banheiro, uma pequena pilha de roupas no quarto e o colchão velho na sala de estar, tudo parecia exatamente como antes. Não era uma grande mudança para nenhum deles, mas todos que os conheciam acharam a situação bastante hilária. O padre até mesmo fez piadas sobre como ele não poderia mais deixá-los entrar na igreja, antes de Haine apontar uma arma para sua testa, subsequentemente calando-o. Haine nunca teve um grande senso de humor.

Ele riu, entretanto, quando Badou emergiu do banheiro na segunda noite, longas mechas de cabelo vermelho espetado no topo de sua cabeça em ângulos curiosos. A situação apenas deixou de soar tão engraçada quando Badou se vingou com uma foto sua adormecido no sofá

Apesar desses embates iniciais e do divertimento cético de todos os seus conhecidos, em poucos dias os dois acertaram um ritmo fácil. Haine tentava não fazer muito barulho de manhã e Badou tentava diminuir o tempo que ele passava no banheiro, mas tirando isso seus hábitos permaneciam intocáveis. Mesmo que os dois vivessem agora à mesma distância da casa da vovó Liza, Haine ainda chegava cinco minutos adiantado, e Badou ainda aparecia vinte minutos atrasado.

"Por que você não pode arrastá-lo com você?" Perguntou a vovó Liza enquanto Haine sentava silenciosamente em seu escritório. A cadeira ao seu lado estava vazia. A única resposta de Haine foi dar os ombros: Apesar de viverem juntos, eles mantinhas suas vidas devidamente separadas.

* * *

Haine comentou do fumo incessante de Badou apenas uma vez. Eles já estavam morando juntos há quase uma semana; seis dias para ser preciso. Haine estava cavando seu caminho pela cozinha de Badou, com a vã esperança de que poderia haver algo comestível escondido entre os miojos petrificados e as latas vazias. Depois de uma hora de busca infrutífera, na qual a única contribuição de Badou foi adicionar mais uma caixa vazia de cigarro a sua incrível coleção, Haine desistiu com um chute frustrado. Irritado, ele atirou janela a fora o último cigarro de Badou, murmurando algo sobre cigarros de segunda qualidade. Nesse momento, Badou ainda considerava Haine um convidado em sua casa. Um convidado permanente, mas ainda assim um convidado, e ele julgou aquele comportamento extremamente ingrato. Ele então tirou a arma de seu cinto e atirou casualmente nas costas de Haine.

"Mas que porra!" Haine engasgou audivelmente, se inclinando numa dor súbita enquanto apertava o ferimento. "Mas que porra!"

Badou deu os ombros sem elegância e jogou seu cigarro na pia, onde ele se apagou com um assovio. "Se **isso** não te matou... eu acho que o seu corpo agüenta a fumaça". Ele deu um meio-sorriso contra o balcão. "Olhe para mim. Eu não sou nenhum bizarro-demônio-regenerativo e eu estou me saindo muito bem!"

Haine escorregou para o chão, se ajoelhando. Seu sangue espirrou na geladeira enquanto ele se mantinha de pé. "Ainda dói pra caralho, seu sádico filho da-"

"Quando você estiver curado," Interrompeu Badou, abrindo uma gaveta e jogando um bandaid na direção de Haine antes de sair da cozinha, "Você estará me devendo um pacote de cigar-" Badou completaria alegremente, mas foi forçado a parar abruptamente quando o mundo explodiu em dor e algo atingiu sua perna direita.

Quando a sala finalmente voltou a entrar em foco, Badou se encontrou deitado no chão com sua perna pulsando em agonia, e Haine de pé ao seu lado com uma expressão lívida. "Você atirou em mim," Percebeu Badou lentamente, apesar do ferimento. Levou um momento até que ele processasse completamente suas próprias palavras. "Filho da puta, você atirou em mim!" Haine cruzou seus braços em um gesto defensivo. "Bem... você atirou em mim primeiro."

"O quê?" Gritou Badou com uma voz lívida, se jogando para trás ao que ele momentaneamente esqueceu da dor em sua perna. "Você pode curar, seu merda! Eu atirei nas suas costas há oito segundos atrás e você já está andando novamente! Como isso pode ser justo?" Haine ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo, constrangido. "É, provavelmente não foi a melhor idéia..." Badou largou o corpo novamente no chão e fechou os olhos. "Eu te odeio."

O ruivo apenas se recuperou completamente depois de três semanas, mas ele fez questão de gemer de dor um pouco mais, apenas para ver Haine arrependido, trazendo-lhe oito maços extras de cigarro.

* * *

Apesar das provocações e dos tiros injustos, viver com Haine era surpreendentemente fácil. Naturalmente, ainda havia alguns problemas inevitáveis. A maioria deles vinha do fato do apartamento ter apenas um banheiro. Claro que para duas pessoas que cresceram acostumadas a vidas solitárias, o acordo era relativamente amigável. Olhando para trás, Badou às vezes se perguntava se eles não estariam tão certos de não servirem para morar com outra pessoa, que eles se aproximaram da situação sem nenhuma expectativa. Ultimamente, entretanto, eles se deram realmente bem, porque Haine estava fora a maior parte do tempo. Ele frequentemente desaparecia por vários dias e terminava retornando sem nenhuma explicação de onde ele foi e por quê. Badou não era exatamente o tipo de pessoas que se importava ou perguntava.

Assim como Badou não se importava com a companhia, ele também não se importava com a privacidade. Nas ocasiões que Badou encontrou Haine sangrando em seu sofá, ele apenas fez alguns apontamentos irritantes até que Haine atirasse um pacote de cigarros em sua direção. O ruivo se dirigia então para seu quarto, e analisava os seus novos trabalhos. Muito frequentemente, porém, não havia realmente nenhum pedido. Nesses casos Badou ficava fumando enquanto Haine se recuperava, ou regenerava, ou qualquer que seja o que o corpo de Haine faz. Depois eles iam juntos para um dos muitos bares da região.

Ocasionalmente, se ele está muito entediado ou se Haine perdeu uma porção particularmente grande de sangue, Badou convidava uma das garotas que sempre ronda esses lugares. É sempre bom ter uma conversa feminina para distraí-lo do silêncio de Haine, mas na maioria das vezes é apenas divertido ver a reação do rapaz de cabelos brancos.

Uma noite, depois que Haine assustou suas garotas com uma explosão violenta, Badou inclinou sua cadeira e chutou-o por debaixo da mesa. "Você tem sérios problemas, cara…" – Ele disse com tristeza, obxervando a linda morena que ele selecionou sair correndo. Haine franziu as linhas de seu rosto, mas não se preocupou em mover o olhar de seu copo. "Você atirou em um homem oito vezes porque não conseguiu encontrar algo para fumar... E **eu**tenho problemas?"

Badou ignorou o comentário e sorriu para seus cigarros. "Que seja... desde que você não seja gay", aquela fala o fez ganhar um olhar assassino. – "Hey, o que você quer que eu diga? Eu sou um homem muito atraente... poderia se tornar um problema se você fosse!" – Haine virou os olhos e jogou alguns trocados no balcão antes de se levantar. "Eu não gosto de bares…". – "Espere aí!", exclamou Badou, alcançando a cerveja de Haine e engolindo o resto dela em um único gole.

"Eu também não gosto de você", apontou Haine, mas ele ainda esperou.

* * *

De todas as suas desventuras, Badou apenas considerou duas especialmente notáveis: aquela noite em que os dois ficaram muito bêbados e aquela outra noite em que os dois ficaram muito bêbados. Não que fazer nada na companhia do parceiro fosse uma ocorrência rara, as noites em que eles ficavam juntos quase sempre passava em um brilho desfocado de intoxicada estupidez e brigas bêbadas. Porém esses incidentes particulares ficaram marcados na memória de Badou por dois motivos; em uma noite porque ele conseguia se lembrar de tudo em detalhes vívidos, e na outra porque ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

A primeira imagem era a de Haine exausto com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, passando quinze minutos correndo os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo de Badou. Isso foi realmente muito gay, mas também muito bom e estranhamente confortador, ao menos até que Haine puxou o tapa-olho de seu rosto em uma brincadeira maldosa.

A segunda começava com Badou cantando uma variedade de jingles a pleno pulmão, depois vomitando da janela do sexto andar, apagando e acordando na manhã seguinte. Ele estava parcialmente vestido e esparramado na mesa da cozinha com uma mancha roxa em sua costela. Quando ele acordou também havia oito buracos de bala na parede e Haine ainda estava adormecido na sala, o que indicava que havia um milhão de explicações lógicas para aquela marca. O fato, porém, era que Badou era um homem muito atraente e Haine era um marginal sedento por sexo que provavelmente não conseguiu nada em anos.

Badou apenas tocou no assunto duas semanas depois, apenas para ter Haine lhe encarando surpreso antes de admitir que o havia fudido a noite inteira e por todo o apartamento. Foi dessa forma que Badou soube que nada havia acontecido: Ele nunca deixaria Haine ficar por cima.**  
**

* * *

Levou oito meses para que Haine explicasse porque ele era uma pessoa tão fudida. Badou havia chegado em casa depois de um trabalho entediante com fotografia, apenas para encontrá-lo jogado na parede da sala. Seus dedos estavam envolvendo a garrafa de whisky ao seu lado. "Hey, amigo," cumprimentou Badou com um meio-sorriso. O ruivo se sentou, e raramente eles se referiam um ao outro como algo mais além de conhecidos que terminaram dormindo sob o mesmo teto. Haine era apenas "Haine" e Badou era apenas "Badou", ainda que eles tivessem perdido a conta das vezes que Haine o salvou de sua estupidez e Badou o salvou de sua insanidade. Para serem honestos, Badou pensava que Haine era um babaca depressivo, e suspeitava que Haine pensava que ele fosse um idiota preguiçoso. O importante era que um era bom para o outro de alguma maneira distorcida e simbiótica. Badou ao menos era bom para Haine... Sua constante reclamação e inexistentes habilidade sociais não podiam ser boas para ninguém. Os pensamentos de Badou foram interrompidos pelas palavras de Haine. "Você acredita em redenção?"

Badou brincava com seu isqueiro e contemplou uma resposta séria. No fim, eram quatro da manhã, seu ultimo cigarro havia sido há duas horas atrás, e mesmo que ele devesse ser simpático e paciente, a última coisa que ele precisava era ouvir um pouco das súbitas bobagens existenciais de Haine. Quando o silêncio deixou claro que Badou estava mais envolvido com sua necessidade por nicotina do que com uma resposta, Haine continuou com uma voz baixa. Um tom quase inaudível, envolvido pelo cenário barulhento da cidade. "Eu matei a minha irmã."

Badou assoprou uma nuvem de fumaça no escuro e considerou que estranho par de heróis eles eram. Uma aberração na qual toda atitude é governada pelo passado e o perdedor que não se focava em nada além do presente... eram eles que assegurariam o futuro? Hilário.

"É claro que eu acredito em redenção," ele finalmente meditou uma resposta. Ele não apontou que Haine não tinha exatamente uma vida arrependida, trabalhando como um mercenário demoníaco que enlouquecia durante as missões e começava a matar qualquer um. Isso não era exatamente o que Badou chamaria de "Estrada para a salvação". Mas novamente, Haine tinha os seus momentos, poucos e breves quando ele tentava ser bom para aquela garota com asas. Momentos.

"Hm", foi tudo o que Haine murmurou antes de passar o whisky para Badou. O ruivo tomou um gole longe e eles nunca falaram sobre isso novamente.

* * *

Haine começou a se referir àquele apartamento como um lar numa noite como qualquer outra. Ele estava muito bêbado, deitado no chão do quarto de Badou, levemente delirante depois de fumar por tabela várias substâncias questionáveis em um beco esquecido por deus. "Hey", ele murmurou, subindo na cama para passar os dedos pela face de Badou, franzindo o rosto ao receber um tremor violento em resposta. "Hey!", repetiu Haine, irritado. Isso tudo aconteceu em um momento confuso antes dele desmaiar no travesseiro de Badou e fechar seus olhos. "É bom estar em casa", murmurou entrando nos lençóis. Ele pegou imediatamente no sono, de forma que os berros para que ele saísse da porra daquela cama passaram despercebidos. Badou estava igualmente intoxicado, então ele mal conseguiu gritar algo sobre uma vingança por quão gay aquilo pareceria de manhã antes dele próprio desmaiar.

Quando Badou acordou ele estava com uma ressaca violenta e o cabelo de Haine raspava em sua bochecha. Seu quarto estava uma completa bagunça, mas estranhamente o apartamento pareceu algo além de um buraco. Pela primeira vez em todos os anos que ele morou ali. Era verdade que os buracos na parede e a mancha de sangue no chão não desapareceram em uma noite, mas ele teve o sentimento inescapável de que algo havia mudado para melhor. Claro que logo a enxaqueca voltou, e ele não pôde pensar nisso por muito tempo. Badou apenas se espreguiçou, puxou suas cobertas do babaca roncando ao seu lado, e voltou a dormir.

A vingança podia esperar algumas horas.

* * *

**Olá, eventuais fãs de Dogs! D**

**Essa MARAVILHOSA fic foi encontrada em algum lugar da internet... o.o Eu creio que seja no LiveJournal, junto de mais uma vintena de fics de Dogs que eu já li... e acreditem (ou não), mas todas elas eram maravilhosas!**

**Esse fandon é algo absolutamente maravilhoso! Eu não li uma fic ruim de Dogs até agora! Eu realmente não entendo como isso pôde acontecer... principalmente levando em conta que o mangá não é nada complexo... o.o Talvez seja por conta da sutileza dele... Pessoas que gostam de uma ironia maldosa, satírica como Dogs, devem escrever melhor do que aqueles que não gostam xD**

**(Ou o LiveJournal é um Deus o.o)**

**Só sei que eu achei essa pérola(!!!!) e a cena das "duas noites" do Badou me convenceu a traduzi-la. A frase **_**"**__Foi dessa forma que Badou soube que nada havia acontecido: Ele nunca deixaria Haine ficar por cima." _**Me pareceu tão perfeitamente ter saído da boca do Badou que eu não agüentei...!**

**Se alguém conhecer a autora, por favor me passe algum contato... o.o Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para publicar e de esfregar na cara dessa put--- dessa garota, quão maravilhosamente bem ela escreve!!!**

**Beijos,**

**Ryeko**


End file.
